


Death of a Client

by QueenieGoldstein



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieGoldstein/pseuds/QueenieGoldstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has a little fun with the disposal of one of his clients, one who just happens to get on his bad side today of all days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of a Client

Jim hadn't felt so alive in a long time, his fingers pressing hard against his client's throat. He could feel the other man struggling to breath, to get enough oxygen down his throat to be able to survive. Jim smirked, usually he would allow Sebastian to torture his clients. It usually satisfied him to hear his clients scream, beg for mercy or just to make the pain stop. It wasn't until Jim had finally had enough did he actually allow his sniper and bodyguard to pull the trigger and end someone's life quickly.

But today was different, today Jim was bored and Sebastian was out on some important job for him. Jim knew that Sebastian wouldn't be back for a matter of hours and he wanted to do this kill himself. Jim wanted to feel the life draining from the client, see the spark that usually lit up their eyes slowly fade into nothing. He had what he wanted anyway, this particular client had given Jim the information he needed and now all Jim had to do was dispose of him.

Strangling, it wasn't the quickest way to go Jim knew, but he enjoyed it. Enjoyed tightening his hands around the other person's neck until they were unable to breath, until their breath constantly caught in their throat and they were no longer able to get enough oxygen into their system.

Jim's smirk widened, his eyes connecting coldly with the other man's, his fingers tightening just enough to cut off the air supply a little more. "You know, you should be thanking me," Jim said with a manic grin. "Usually I would allow my sniper to torture you. I'd wait until you were begging for death, wait for you to want me to commit the deed. Don't you think this is so much better? So much quicker?"

Jim's voice was silky smooth, it was a tone he only used when he was dealing with a client who was about to die. It was low and dangerous. A tone, he knew, made him in control. The client didn't reply, couldn't reply. And Jim wasn't expecting him too. Instead pushing his fingers deeper again, digging his nails into the already bruising skin and feeling the last few moments slip from the man's body in front of him. Jim smirked, holding on for a few seconds more before finally allowing the body to drop to the floor, turning and without a backward glance returned to his work.


End file.
